


¿A dónde, Cas?

by siriuslovesremus



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Así que lo he intentado, En realidad no tengo ni idea de cómo se escribe smut, M/M, Muy mal, Pero lo he intentado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslovesremus/pseuds/siriuslovesremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero Cas no dice nada, así que Dean le besa en el asiento trasero del Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿A dónde, Cas?

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el episodio 9x06, Heaven Can't Wait. Hay un período de tiempo muy largo al final, desde que Dean recoge a Cas con el Impala hasta que le deja en el trabajo por la mañana, siendo ya de día. Esta es mi versión de lo que ocurrió en ese lapso de tiempo.

— ¿A dónde, Cas?

Ha sido una noche dura y, a esa pregunta, Cas hubiera podido contestar muchas cosas. Podría haberle pedido a Dean que le llevase lejos, muy, muy lejos. Al centro de la Tierra o al fin del universo, a la Luna o a alguna de esas estrellas que aún pueden verse brillar por la noche pero que en realidad se apagaron hace millones de años. A un motel de carretera, a un bar o a una licorería donde ahogar aquella masa difusa de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su estómago y aún no sabía bien como controlar ni describir en alcohol amargo, de ese que quema la garganta durante horas y adormece la voz. Le hubiese rogado que le llevase a Kansas, Nebraska, Oklahoma, Texas, a ver el mar que se extiende hasta el horizonte y se difumina con el propio cielo azulado en Luisiana.

 Es curioso que, de entre todas las cosas que podrían resultarle extrañas, lo que peor lleva Cas a la hora de acostumbrarse a ser humano es, precisamente, la propia sensación de humanidad. La sensación de ser diminuto, infinitesimal, y estar solo en un mundo compuesto de billones de entes pequeños y solitarios que forman, a su vez, un conjunto en el que él mismo no encaja. De que el tiempo pasa incesante y no perdona a nadie y cada segundo y cada respiración son un segundo y una respiración menos para el fin de sus días, y que la distancia es, por primera vez, algo grande y amenazante: ya no puede recorrer kilómetros con tan solo cerrar los ojos; tampoco atrasar siglos ni predecir milenios en tan solo unos instantes. Podría haberle pedido a Dean que le llevase atrás en el tiempo, allá donde sus caminos convergieron por primera vez: quizás en esta ocasión podría no estropearlo todo.

Nunca, bajo ningún concepto le hubiera pedido que le llevase simplemente “a casa”. Simplemente porque para Cas, el concepto de “casa”, sin ser ya su hogar el cielo pero tampoco la Tierra, no existe en ningún tipo de manifestación física.

Dean le hubiese llevado a cualquier parte. A cualquiera de esos lugares. Solo hubiera tenido que pedirlo.

Porque sí. Porque es Cas. En el fondo, siempre ha sido Cas. Y le necesita. Le necesita tanto que le duele, tanto que quema en cada ápice de su ser. Y en ningún momento desde que tuvo que separarse de él por última vez ha dejado de sentirlo: a él, a Cas, incrustado debajo de la piel como una marca imborrable; Cas, dolor en el corazón por las noches, hambre en el alma por las mañanas, condición casi necesaria en su existencia. Cas, con tan buenas intenciones y tan pocos medios y no siempre lo suficientemente hábil y casi siempre demasiado ingenuo. La frontera entre la cordura y la perdición. Cas.

Sabe que es incoherente y sabe que no está bien, pero solo por aquella noche, huiría con él. Se perdería en carreteras desconocidas. Destronarían a la noche y sus estrellas en belleza e intensidad. Al amanecer, dibujaría paraísos infinitos a sus espaldas, y más allá de donde alcanza la vista, mejores que cualquier rincón del cielo o el infierno o la tierra o el universo.

Huiría con él. Solo tiene que pedirlo.

Pero Cas no dice nada, así que Dean le besa en el asiento trasero del Impala.

En el fondo lo prefiere así. Cálido, cercano y conocido. Casi inevitable. La primera vez que sus labios se rozan, Dean piensa que no están lo suficientemente cerca. Que cualquier espacio vacío entre los dos es insultante, intolerable. Y cuando comienza a lamerle; primero el cuello, tan despacio que es una provocación y una tortura a partes iguales, y después más arriba, hacia la mandíbula, la barbilla y el labio inferior, los pocos centímetros entre sus bocas son eternos, claustrofóbicos. La mano de Cas, temblorosa, dubitativa, nerviosa, escala por la espalda de Dean hasta la parte superior de la garganta, y una vez allí le acaricia. La nuca. El pelo. Detrás de las orejas. En realidad no importa dónde porque la simple fricción de las yemas de los dedos de Cas hace que Dean se estremezca, ávido de contacto físico. Necesitando menos distancia entre sus cuerpos y definitivamente menos ropa y más besos. Los dedos continúan jugueteando alrededor de la clavícula y Dean los siente suaves, vírgenes, inexplorados. Quiere aquellos dedos en cada milímetro de su ser. Los dedos de Cas, que son finos y delicados, que jamás dudaron alrededor del gatillo de una pistola y terminaron pulsándolo, de todos modos. Quiere que le desnuden, poco a poco, botón a botón y centímetro a centímetro. Pero no lo hacen. Tan solo siguen acariciándole, de arriba a abajo, con trazos tan certeros que parecen haber sido calculados y aprendidos a propósito.

Transcurren unos largos minutos hasta que Dean se da cuenta de que ha dejado el motor del Impala encendido. No le importa, es más, le gusta así. Su pequeña ruge y vibra y algo dentro de él ruge y vibra al mismo tiempo con las ganas de abalanzarse sobre Cas y morderle, primero; devorarle, más tarde. Así que por una vez Dean dispara primero y pregunta después y transcurren tan solo unas milésimas de segundo antes de que se encuentre a sí mismo buscando, ansioso, sin preguntar, la boca de Cas de nuevo. Besos líquidos y cálidos, besos llenos de preguntas y respuestas y de explicaciones que nunca se dieron. Besos húmedos en los labios, furiosas peleas de lenguas con electricidad en cada roce y cada contacto. Con cada vez menos distancia entre sus cuerpos y sus rostros, llegando rápido a ese punto en el que se hace complicado respirar sin robar el aire del otro, ahógandose mutuamente, llenándose de vida y deseo en esas pequeñas muertes instantáneas.

Quiere sentir a Cas. Quiere respirarle. Quiere tocarle en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Besar cada esquina. Palpar cada milímetro de su piel y hacer temblar cada átomo. Pedir perdón con cada contacto. Dean besa a Cas en los labios y cada roce es una disculpa. _Perdón por no estar contigo cuando lo necesitabas_ mientras desabotona su camisa blanca,   _perdón por obligarte a irte_ cuando la mano derecha trepa por la piel cálida del abdomen y ésta se contrae y se eriza con el tacto. _No debí abandonarte_ acariciándole la espalda, de abajo a arriba, ascendiendo despacio, en círculos, dejando un largo rastro de escalofríos eléctricos.   _Nada de esto ha sido tu culpa_ deleitándose en el espacio entre sus clavículas, sintiendo a Cas temblar y deshacerse entre sus manos. Se comunican en lenguaje táctil, como los animales, y Cas no necesita ni una sola palabra porque entiende lo que Dean quiere transmitirle y Dean sella cada una de las heridas de Cas con labios y saliva, incluso las que no se ven pero indudablemente están ahí. Pierden la noción del tiempo a la vez que la ropa, y en algún momento surge la ardiente necesidad dentro de Dean de romper el silencio y decir algo. Sabe que no lo necesita y que no es propio de él pero las palabras comienzan a trepar por su garganta y, _joder,_ va a reventar si no lo dice. Y en algún momento Cas se aparta unos centímetros y mira a Dean con _esos_ ojos azules. Tan azules que cualquier comparación típica, azules como el mar o como el hielo o como el cielo despejado o el agua cristalina parecen vagas e incorrectas, casi indecentes. Y entonces, ya no puede resistirlo más.

–        Te quiero, Cas.

No puede creer que lo haya dicho en voz alta pero el caso es que, indudablemente, acaba de decirlo. No ha sido doloroso ni un trabajo especialmente duro pero ya se había hecho a la idea de que jamás, nunca jamás en la vida iba a pronunciar esas palabras así que no puede dejar de sorprenderle. Cas tampoco parece ser capaz de creerlo y no reacciona durante unos instantes y a Dean se le encoge el estómago ante su impasibilidad y baja la vista, avergonzado, pensando que “maldita sea, después de tantos años tenías que elegir este momento para hablar de sentimientos, marica.” Ya está casi seguro de que acaba de estropearlo todo cuando la mano de Cas le sujeta por la mandíbula y le obliga a dirigir la vista hacia él de nuevo. Y hay algo en su mirada esta vez, algo que no estaba ahí antes, un resquicio de salvaje humanidad, un anhelo desesperado o una súplica. Si alguna vez hubo algo platónico e inocente en aquello que estaban haciendo, fue allí donde se perdió: en el fondo de los ojos de Cas.

Después Cas se abalanza sobre él para besarle de nuevo: sus piernas abiertas sobre las de Dean, cerradas, y el espacio exacto entre ellas para que sus caderas se rocen con el más mínimo movimiento. Cuando esto sucede, Cas no puede evitar exhalar un “ah”, ahogado y Dean se deshace aún más en las ganas de devorarle. Con mordiscos en el cuello y calor corporal y sus torsos desnudos tocándose y Cas respirando cerca de su nuca, a Dean le sobran los vaqueros que lleva puestos. Le sobra piel y distancia, le sobra cualquier cosa que no sea Cas derritiéndose en su boca como caramelo líquido. Desabrocha los botones de ambos pantalones con una sola mano y descubre a Cas tan rígido como él mismo bajo ellos. Arde en deseos de acariciar, _besar_ esa rigidez. Así que Dean le toca, por debajo de la ropa interior, en movimientos rítmicos y rápidos. Y le siente estremecerse y respirar con dificultad, aspirando el aire a bocanadas, enredando los dedos en su pelo con tanta fuerza que duele pero es, sin duda, el mejor tipo de dolor que ha sentido jamás. Cas está a punto de correrse y Dean no sabe cómo lo sabe pero simplemente _lo sabe,_ lo lleva escrito en la cara, en las ojeras, en las comisuras de los labios cuando gime su nombre en voz tan baja que es casi imperceptible. Así que deja de tocarle. Así, súbitamente. Aparta las manos, primero y los labios, después y le observa retorcerse y respirar agitadamente. Le tiemblan las caderas de anticipación y una parte de Dean quiere verle así, vulnerable, y otra, mucho más al fondo, está deseando terminar lo que ha empezado. Está casi seguro de que va a suplicarle que continúe cuando Cas hace algo completamente distinto y coloca su mano en la entrepierna de Dean. A él se le acelera el pulso y el primer gemido que emite es más bien de sorpresa porque “joder, Dean, Cas te está tocando la polla”. No es que sea algo malo y definitivamente no es que no le guste pero es que Cas le está tocando, con las yemas de los dedos alrededor de la punta y deslizando suavemente hasta la base, y Dean nunca, jamás, ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera pensado que aquello fuera a suceder de verdad algún día. Cas le está tocando y su mano oscila a una velocidad de vértigo y, _maldita sea,_ podría jurar que aquella es la primera vez en toda su vida que está haciendo algo parecido así que nada en el universo explica por qué demonios lo está haciendo tan bien. El placer es tan intenso y el corazón le va a tanta velocidad que Dean cree que va a morirse de un infarto cuando Cas acerca más sus caderas a las suyas. Es erección contra erección, la mano de Cas alrededor de ambas, masturbándose a sí mismo y a Dean al mismo tiempo y éste piensa que no va a poder soportarlo mucho más tiempo.

Aquella noche podrían haber ido a un motel. Dean podría haber besado a Cas en la cama, o en un restaurante, tras la cena. Podían haberse emborrachado y haber tenido sexo torpe y ansioso en los baños de un bar. Pero no. Las cuatro puertas del Impala cuidaron de su secreto, y sus gemidos, espontáneos, inevitables, al unísono, impregnaron el vaho de las ventanas empañadas y quedaron allí atrapados para siempre. Cada vez que conduzca, Dean recordará orgasmos violentos e intensos en los asientos, arañazos en la espalda, besos húmedos y ávidos, como con electricidad estática. Los primeros rayos del amanecer sorprenderán a un cansado Cas dormido alrededor de los brazos de Dean y a un Dean que no ha pegado ojo pero tampoco hubiese querido hacerlo. Secretos y camisas arrugadas en el suelo y “te quiero” que se dicen a destiempo y casi sin querer y hacen que ocurra lo inevitable. Antes de que se haga de día Dean ayudará a Cas a vestirse y le llevará al trabajo; curará la herida de su mano con una venda y una sonrisa cálida.

Antes de que se vaya, Dean se disculpará de nuevo. “La otra vez, en el búnker… Siento haberte dicho que te fueras.” Y a Cas se le humedecerán los ojos: no por aquel perdón que ya no necesitaba, sino porque no quiere volver a alejarse de él. Le da las gracias. Conversan un poco más. Se despide con un simple gesto con la mano, un “hasta luego”.

Y ese “hasta luego” suena a promesa.


End file.
